


A Pair of Pawns

by vanessa_cardui



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Forced Arousal, Forced Orgasm, Forced to beg, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, corruption of innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa_cardui/pseuds/vanessa_cardui
Summary: Terith knows that he's just a pawn in the political struggle between his father and Baron Reid, but it's not until he's kidnapped by the baron's goons and finds his sister Peri already kneeling at the baron's feet that he realizes just how bad things are going to get.





	A Pair of Pawns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eione/gifts).



The men picked up Trith at the Five Door Tavern, where he'd been sitting with the other underclassmen, hoping that the barman might sneak them a beer. There were three of them, big, hard men awkwardly crammed into civilian suits. When they took him, he didn't have any idea why, and they didn't tell him anything. They took him out of the tavern, and into a gasoline launch, and then they drove him out into the countryside.

When they crossed the border from Conton City into the barony of Reid, he started to get an inkling. Trith's father had voted for the conscription bill on its first reading, and the Baron Ried didn't like the conscription bill.

It wasn't like Trith's father listened much to his opinions about legislation, but it wasn't like the men who'd grabbed him at the Five were listening to his opinion much either. So he sat squeezed in between them, and got his arguments ready.

When the men brought Trith in to see the Baron Reid, the Baron wasn't alone. Trith's sister Peri was already there, sitting on the floor next to the Baron's chair. She looked terrified, but she sat still, as the Baron ran his hands through her hair.

Peri was two years younger than Trith, and he'd just begun undergraduate work. She couldn't . . . Baron Reid was a tall, rangy man, with an old burn on his right cheek from a rifled musket that had been overcharged and exploded, according to the stories that Trith had heard. He'd looked frightening when he'd seen him at court, or speaking to the Lords. Here, in house, he was terrifying.

"Good evening, Baron," said Trith, stepping ahead of the men who had brought him there.

The Baron smiled. Not at him, at the men. One of them chuckled. The baron nodded, and the men stepped back. The door closed behind them with a final-sounding click.

"Good evening," said Baron Reid, his voice deep and hard. "Very mannerly. That bodes well." He was still stroking Peri's hair, his hand long and powerful. "Your sister--"

"I think this is about my father," said Trith. "The conscription bill is--"

"None of your concern," said the Baron, and his hand twisted in Peri's hair, hard. She gasped, winced, but stayed where she was. Trith took a step forward, then stopped when he saw the Baron Reid's smile.

"You interrupted me, so she suffered. This will happen again, whenever you displease me. You are here because your sister was recalcitrant and needed to be punished. Your sister is here because your father displeased me. Do you understand?"

Trith looked at the baron's cold, unreadable face, the lines of his scar. "Yes," he said quietly.

Another twist in Peri's hair. "Yes what, child?"

"Yes, my lord!" said Trith. "Please."

A cold, frightening smile. "Good," said Baron Reid. "Now, come here and attend to your sister. Girl, show your brother what you've learned."

Trith walked forward hesitantly, not sure what the baron wanted. As he approached, Peri took a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed. But they opened again, as she looked directly at Trith, and spread her legs apart.

Peri was wearing a short shift, and he could see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. There was dried blood on her thighs. Trith stopped walking as Peri's hand went between her thighs, and her hips started moving.

Baron Reid shook his head. "You have your instructions, boy."

What instructions? Attend to--it didn't matter exactly what that was supposed to mean. "No," said Trith. "No, this is wrong. I won't."

Reid nodded and stood up. Trith knew that he was a big man, he'd seen him when he was at court, and he'd seen him when he was sitting behind Peri. But he hadn't realized how tall he was. Trith was seventeen, and hadn't reached his full growth yet, hopefully. The baron was a head taller than Trith's father, and he loomed over Peri, who was still grinding against her hand, still not looking away from Trith.

The baron kicked Peri's back, knocking her down onto the floor. Her hand and hips didn't stop moving, not even when he stood next to her and kicked her again, in her ribs. Her breath whuffed out, and her free hand went white where it was clutching the thick pile of the carpet, but her other hand was still moving, and she was still looking at Trith.

Trith's hands were curling into fists, but what was he going to do? Try to fight the Baron Reid in his own home, with his bruisers waiting just outside the door?

Reid looked down at Peri with a satisfied smile. "Lick," he said, and Peri licked the boot which had kicked her, still humping her hand.

"Your father is a member of parliament, young master Trith," said Reid. "And I am sure that he will use everything at his disposal to get you back, and to avenge you if you do not come back. But I am still a lord of the realm; I am his lord, and his patron, and I have my rights. He will have his own back. When that happens, what state those children are in, how many of them are returned to him. . . these are questions that are still open. Now, are you going to obey, or will I have to punish your sister?"

Trith shook his head, not able to find words. Baron Reid drew back his foot, and Peri winced, trying to keep her head still, trying to brace for the coming kick.

"I'll do it," said Trith. "Whatever it is, I'll . . . Please, I'm sorry, my lord. Don't hurt her."

"Good boy!" said Reid. "Ah, you look more like your mother, but it is a satisfaction to hear your father's voice in those words. Now, come along, come here, don't be shy."

Trith walked across the expanse of carpet, past a billiard table next to where Baron Reid and Peri were waiting, Peri still licking the baron's boot.

"Undress him, girl," he said, and Peri stopped rubbing against her hand, and started unlacing Trith's shoes with a hurried desperation, her face flushed, her breathing irregular. Reid sat back down in his chair, smiling at her urgency, or Trith's discomfort, or . . . Peri had unlaced his shoe and was pulling at it. He could just stand there, but no. If he didn't do what Reid wanted, he was going to hurt Peri. So he stepped out of the shoe, and let her take it off. And the next one. Then she started on his shirt, and that was harder to bear.

He'd been away for school, and Peri had grown some. Not much; she was still a head shorter than he was, and she still had the same, childish-round looks. But in the light of the fireplace, he could see the curve of her breasts beneath her shift, and he could feel the warmth in her fingertips, and he could feel himself responding, even though he didn't want to.

Trith had to clench his hands to keep from pushing Peri back when she undid his belt. And the look in her face—she was pleading, but he wasn't sure if she wanted him to stop her, or if she was hoping that he'd do what the baron wanted. He wanted her to stop. Whatever the baron would do to her, he wanted her to stop. But there wasn't any way that he could say that, there wasn't any way he could do anything without hurting her.

Maybe that was what the baron had been smiling about. They each wanted the other one to object, to stop it, to give them the pain of disobeying the man who'd kidnapped them. But neither of them could face hurting the other, so they went on with it.

Trith looked up, away, at the portrait of some previous Baron Reid up over the fireplace; a dour man wearing formal armor, frowning down at him, as the belt came undone, and the trousers slipped down from his hips to fall silently onto the carpet. His smallclothes followed, and he felt the heat from the fire directly on his skin, and Peri's silent breath.

"Watch her, boy," said the baron, his voice as hard as his ancestor looked. "Or she'll regret it."

Trith looked down, watched Peri take his cock into her mouth, her hands reaching up to caress him. Her mouth was wet and warm, and the touch was soft and gentle, moving up his inner thigh and to his balls; he was frozen, not wanting to move, not wanting it to feel as good as it did.

Reid chuckled. "Feels good, doesn't it. First time?"

"Yes," said Trith, who wanted to lie, but who didn't want to be caught in a lie and have something terrible happen to Peri, who had started to move, forward and back, her stomach heaving a little when his cock hit the back of his throat. It felt good, so good, he was stiff and pulsing despite everything.

Another chuckle from the baron, which turned into a full blown laugh. "Her first and now yours," he said. "Well, perhaps the honorable member of parliament will reconsider pulling workers from my factories to throw them into some foreign wars. Fuck her, boy. Grab her hair, and pull her in."

Trith reached out, hesitantly. Peri's hair was blonde, with a little bit of a curl to it. It felt good against his hands, but hard to hold; he twisted, and she winced, but she didn't stop sucking, stop moving back and forward. Slowly, he tried to match her rhythm, to push in, and to pull her towards him at the same time.  
One of her teeth grazed his cock, and he pulled out.

"Bad girl!" said the Baron, standing from his chair. Peri whimpered and reached for Trith, taking him back into her mouth, urgent.

The baron was behind him, his hands on Trith's neck, tightening. "If you want him to breathe, you take that whole cock, all the way down. And don't you dare vomit on my carpets; they're worth more than the both of you, put together.

It had hurt more than it should've, because he was hard, but it wasn't like she'd broken the skin. But the baron had him up by the neck, and he was squeezing hard; Trith's feet were off the floor and he twisted and kicked, but he didn't want to kick Peri, and the baron's hands were like a steel ring; there wasn't any way that he could get loose—he was getting light-headed, dizzy, pulse loud in his ears and spots at the corner of his vision. But his hips were still thrusting, and Peri's mouth was still on him, and then the baron let him back down to the floor, let him breathe.

"Good," he said. "Stop that now, and show us how ready you are for your brother."

Peri lay back, and spread her legs open. Trith had seen etchings, but nothing that explicit, nothing those colors, pink and pale skin, bright against the dark, rich colors of the carpets, alive in the firelight. And glistening wet.

He leaned down, so that his mouth was at Trith's ear. "Call her a whore."

"Whore," said Trith, shakily.

"Getting that wet for your brother."

"Getting that wet for your brother," repeated Trith.

"Up, whore," said the baron. "Against the billiard table, leaning forward. Further; hands forward, across the table, ass up where he can reach it."

Peri stood up awkwardly, tried to do what the baron wanted, but she didn't seem to have done it fast enough for him; his hand was back around Trith's throat; he lifted him up, and then tossed him down and to the side. Trith landed heavily. It hurt, and so did the kick in the ribs that followed.

"Next time, faster," said the baron, going over to Peri, his belt coming out of his trousers, wrapping around her hands, and then pulling them forward, when he tied the other end around the center leg of the billiard table, on the far side.

"Up, boy," he said, and Trith scrambled to his feet. Peri was trying not to show it, but the thump of those kicks, the way she'd twisted, tears starting in her eyes—he was hurting her for real, and he would keep doing it whenever Trith didn't do what he was told, right away.

"There we are!" said Reid. "Enthusiasm! Now, fuck her."

Trith knew what Baron Reid wanted, and he knew that there wasn't any escaping it, but he still stood there, frozen, frightened. And aroused, whether or not he wanted to be. Her mouth on his cock had felt so very good.

Baron Reid slapped Peri in the face. "Put your cock in her," he said, punctuating it with a slap to Peri's face after every word.

Trith jerked forward, grabbed hold of Peri's hip, which was warm and soft, and pushed up against her ass. Warm and soft and warm and wriggling against him every time Baron Reid hit her. But he couldn't, he couldn't--

The baron wasn't going to stop hitting Peri until he did it. He didn't want to. He did want to. His first thrust slid up the middle of her ass, and so did the second. But the third one slipped into her, and she was warm and wet and there was pressure all along the length of his cock. Trith's breath caught in his throat, and he pushed again, and again.

"There you go," said Baron Reid. "That's it. Beg for it, girl."

"Please," said Peri, softly. "Fuck me. Oh, please, I need it, please."

She was doing what the baron told her. But it sounded . . . it sounded needy and genuine. Despite everything, Trith couldn't help but respond to that. Her skin against his, the weight of her. He'd moved his hands to her hips without knowing it, and he was pulling her back into him as he thrust. She was making noises with his thrusts, quiet little yips of . . . pain? Pleasure? Trith shut his eyes, tried not to think about her, not to think about what he was doing. Just feeling it.

"Come, girl," said the baron. "Now."

Peri made an inarticulate noise, whimpered. She pushed back against Trith, tightened up, and then moaned, loud and hard.

"That," said the baron, "was a lie."

Trith froze, and the baron slapped Peri, not that hard, just idly. "Lies are punished, girl." He looked up at Trith with a glitter in his eyes that made Trith flinch, then stalked behind him, stood pressing against him, fully clothed against Trith's nakedness. But hard under his clothing; Trith felt the length of the baron's cock pressed against him, and he shuddered. He shuddered again as the baron reached between his legs, grabbed hold of his cock, and pushed it into Peri. Who was still warm, and who was still moving against him, eager.

Then one of the baron's hands went around Trith's throat, and the other went to his trousers. Trith struggled, tried to pull lose of Peri. But he couldn't, with the baron standing pressed against him. There was the heat of his cock, pressed up against Trith, the weight of it. And the hand around his throat was unyielding; Trith reached up, tried to dislodge it with both of his hands, but he could just as well have been trying to bend a steel bar.

Holding onto him with one hand, the baron found something else with his other hand; the sound of a cork coming loose, then something wet and cold and greasy dripping down the cleft between his buttocks, onto him, onto the baron's cock.

Then the baron pulled back, and pushed into him, his grip on Trith's throat tightening, so that every breath was a struggle, and there were spots flickering at the corners of his vision. It was pressure against his asshole, and then it was more, and then it was in, and it hurt, and Trith felt so full it was like he was going to burst.

The baron thrust into Trith, and into Peri with Trith's cock. She pushed back against it, frantic, trying to atone for what she had said before the baron did something else; she couldn't see what was happening.

And it felt good. The baron had both his hands on Trith's neck now, one slick with some oil, the other dry, and he squeezed and pulled back with every thrust. Even that felt good somehow, good and tainted and painful, like the cock up his ass, like his cock in his sister's cunt.

The baron's thrusts were hard and deep and disciplined, going all the way into Trith with everything thrust, ramming Trith into Peri with every thrust. Trith tried to hold back, tried not to . . . but there wasn't anything that he could hold back. When the baron said, "Now, girl," Peri convulsed around his cock, her pussy tightening and fluttering, and Trith couldn't breathe and couldn't feel, and when Reid told him to come, he came as well, not even feeling the baron's orgasm until come slid down his inner thigh as the baron pulled out, and let him stagger back, out of Peri.

His come was in her pussy, just as the baron's was in him; it mingled with the dried blood that was already there, from when the Baron had fucked her. And she was weeping silently; he could see the shaking in her shoulders, where she was bent over the billiard table.

"Good," said Reid, his hands moving to Trith's shoulder. He shuddered, but he didn't shake them off. "You two will be spending the night together, of course. Do her like that again tonight. Twice. Don't say that I told you to do it." He was talking too quietly for Peri to hear. "If you do, maybe I will release her, maybe I won't. It will depend on your father. If you don't, maybe I'll release you, and maybe I won't. Do you understand?"

Trith did. He nodded, once, not able to open his mouth, lest he start weeping.

"Good," said the baron. "Maybe your father will have a double grandchild to support him in his retirement." He buttoned his trousers as he stepped back, and gave the bell-pull a tug. The men came in and retrieved Trith and Peri. Their clothing was left behind. Apparently, they weren't going to need it.


End file.
